dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Vivienne/Approval
Vivienne's Disposition The player can tell generally how Vivienne feels about the Inquisitor by engaging her in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where her greeting is not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). :Hostile (-30 to -75): ::Vivienne will greet the Inquisitor with "Oh, darling, you look terrible." or "Off to another crisis, my dear? It has taken its toll on you." or "Whatever is the matter this time, dear?" :Cold (-5 to -29): ::Vivienne will greet the Inquisitor with "Yes, my dear?" or "What is it?" or "Can I assist you?" :Neutral (-4 to 34): ::Vivenne will greet the Inquisitor with "Yes?" :Warm (35 to 74): ::Vivenne will greet the Inquisitor with "Do you need something, my dear?" or "Did you need something, darling?" or "How may I help you?" :Friendly (75 to 125): ::Vivenne will greet the Inquisitor with "Inquisitor! What can I do for you, darling?" or "I always have time for you, my dear." or "My dear, did you need me for something?" Prompted Conversations In general, you can gain approval from Vivienne by expressing your support in restoring the Circle and the Chantry. Agreeing when she brings up concerns over appearances will also net approval. Supporting the freedom of mages or changing the Chantry will gain disapproval. Initial Conversation Haven only :You've never been to a Circle, as far as I can tell, yet you're remarkably skilled. Were you self-taught? (elven and qunari mage inquisitors only) ::No approval changes :Senior Enchanter Lydia was a dear friend of mine. Were you at all acquainted? ''(human mage inquisitor only)'' ::*She was my mentor. - ::*We didn't get along. - ::*I didn't know her well. ::* I studied with her a bit. :Tell me: why were you at the Divine Conclave? (line varies based on the Inquisitor's background, but the choices are the same): ::*We need the Circle restored. - ::*The templars made their beds. - ::*Mages should be free. - ::*This chaos harms everyone. - ::*The rebels are apostates. - ::*Justice is all that matters. - : Mages, templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate. ::No approval changes :And now many believe you are the agent of His will. Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power. ::*I'll use it to change things. - ::*No one should have that power. ::*Andraste chose me. ::*The Chantry will be restored. - After In Hushed Whispers / Champions of the Just There are 5 distinct portions to this conversation. In the first and second portion, Vivienne's lines vary depending on which quest was completed and whether the group was conscripted/offered alliance. If In Hushed Whispers completed and offered the mages an alliance, then immediately - '' ''If In Hushed Whispers completed and conscripted the mages, then immediately - '' ''First & second portion if In Hushed Whispers was completed... :Cullen doesn't have enough templars to handle incidents. Some of the rank and file need to be trained. ::*Absolutely not. (only available if the mages were offered an alliance) - ::*We can control the mages. - ::*Good idea. - ::*Keep them hidden. - :There has never been a greater threat to mages than the Breach. Until it is closed, no one is safe. ::No approval changes First & second portion if Champions of the Just was completed... :We also need to increase our lyrium supplies considerably. The Chantry may still have stockpiles we can use. ::*Withhold it. Let them suffer. (only available if the templars were conscripted) - ::*Cullen can handle that. ::*We're not feeding addictions. - ::*That may not be enough. - :Before this crisis is over, you may find that templars, flawed as they may be, are all that stand between us and chaos. ::No approval changes The remaining portions are the same regardless of how either quest is completed. :Magic is dangerous, just as fire is dangerous. Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned. ::*I agree with you. - ::*That's just Chantry rhetoric. - ::*Dalish don't have templars. (Elf only) - ::*Vashoth don't have templars. (Qunari only) - ::*Templars aren't the solution. - ::*Tevinter doesn't think so. :If 'Dalish don't have templars.' is chosen... :Tell me, what becomes of the Dalish youngster who is not appointed First or Second? ::*They're sent to other clans. ::*At least they die free. - ::*Say what you mean. :As you will no doubt have a hand in shaping it, what future do you see for mages? (line varies, but choices always the same) ::*Mages should be free. - ::*We need mages in the Chantry. - ::*We need the Circle back. - A serious blow Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold Her first line depends on how much approval/disapproval the Inquisitor has with her... 35 or higher... :Are you all right, my dear? Were you hurt? You look dreadful. ::*I'm fine. - ::*I've been worse. ::*We have bigger problems. ''-5 or lower...'' :It was a mistake to use Haven as a base of operations. The town was completely indefensible. ::*You're right. - ::*Don't look at me. - ::*You can blame me later. if somewhere in the middle... :If you wanted more public attention, you could have just held a ball. ::*Blame Corypheus. ::*I'll try that. - ::*Don't make jokes now. :But the enemy struck a serious blow against you and the Inquisition. We must recognize that. You must. ::*''(Pleased)'' It worked in our favor. - ::*''(Anxious)'' So much depends on me... ::*''(Sad)'' I couldn't save them all. - ::*''(Stoic)'' Mind your own business. - ::*''(Mad)'' Corypheus will pay for this. - Keeping up appearances Skyhold, after she moves to her new spot in the main hall Requires some amount of approval :You've made such intriguing design choices for the castle, my dear. They must be inspired. ::No approval changes :And appearances are important. We can't have you mistaken for a commoner. ::*I suppose you're right. - ::*I don't mind. ::*I should be one of them. ::*I can't be materialistic. :You must be a man/woman who the common folk aspire to be and to whom nobility bow. ::*That's a lot to live up to. - ::*And style is enough? - ::*Let them judge me by deeds. - :They will question what they've heard, but they will believe what they see. They must see someone greater than legends. ::* (Special) You hold the Divine to that? - and +5 points toward Vivienne as Divine ::*There are others. ::*And if I fail? - ::*This seems pointless. - Moving day? Skyhold, requires -30, after she moves to her new spot in the main hall ::No approval changes After a mage Inquisitor chooses the Knight-Enchanter specialization :You should be commended. So few have the discipline necessary. ::No approval changes I need your help. Skyhold, available after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts Begins Bring Me the Heart of Snow White :I had arranged to obtain one, but the chevaliers working with me were killed in the civil war. ::*Investigate. :::No approval changes ::*''(Yes)'' I'll help you. - ::*''(No)'' I don't think so. (quest removed permanently) - Quite the momentous day Skyhold, available after What Pride Had Wrought :We should probably give some thought to the very likely possibility that Morrigan will use her new power against us. ::* I trust Morrigan. - ::* I expect as much. - ::* Give me options. - Investigate. Tell me about yourself. :No approval changes Tell me about the Circle. :No approval changes Why oppose mage freedom? Requires some amount of disapproval :No approval changes Any chance we might... :She will always shoot the Inquisitor down. How polite, or rude, she is about it depends on how much approval or disapproval the Inquisitor has with her. There is never an approval change for trying. Favors the First Enchanter Pick up one of the books with or without Vivienne in the party - Speaking to her after collecting all books - Category:Guides